


Энни Скайуокер и теория заговора

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Social Media, slight Dooku/Shmi Skywalker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Падаван Оби-Вана Кеноби, Энакин "Энни" Скайуокер, (совершенно случайно) стала довольно известной личностью в голонете. И поэтому, когда началась Война Клонов, по мотивам их жития-бытия решили снять сериал.
Kudos: 6





	Энни Скайуокер и теория заговора

**Author's Note:**

> соцсети, коварные сценаристы и дурость в больших количествах
> 
> Отсылки на номера:  
> Разумеется, Оби-Ван может в Angels Робби Уильямса:  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXtKCSYmWog  
> А также все номера Мулен Руж, ну вы понимаете:  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rn0xXo1gwGY  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lGP78ckF_Q  
> И вот это в финале:  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FflL0MpEmE

Избалованный какой-то мальчик достался ему в падаваны, думал Оби-Ван, и не скажешь, что бывший раб. Что королева Амидала, что новый канцлер Республики делу не помогали. 

Падме, когда они улетали с Татуина, выдала Энакину свою плюшевую пижаму в виде фиолетового в зеленую крапинку крайт-дракона, в которой мальчик, едва достававший ей до груди, утопал – замерз, бедняжка, видите ли. Еще и подсказала, как отбрехаться от будущих наставников: на пожертвования правила о невозможности джедаю заводить личные вещи, не считая светового меча, не распространялись, так что пацан счастливо бегал по звездолету, а потом и по Храму, в новой пижаме – только хвост следом волочился.

Канцлер Палпатин тоже Энакином заинтересовался, и не упускал случая потрепать его при встрече по выгоревшим до белизны на Татуине соломенным вихрам, что тоже, на взгляд Оби-Вана, было как-то чересчур. Он не припомнил, чтобы с ним самим так нянчились даже и в пять лет.

А уж это его «спойте песенку, Учитель, я заснуть не могу»... Кошмар. 

Нет, Энакин, конечно, и отличиться успел: и новый движок для Нубиана им выиграл на смертельно опасных гонках на Татуине, хотя об этом Оби-Ван только со слов мастера Джинна знал, и базу контроля дроидов Торговой Федерации у Набу уничтожил... Но зазнайство – не то качество, которое мог себе позволить джедай.

Так что, когда Энакина в коридоре Храма остановили недовольные юнлинги его возраста, Оби-Ван не стал вмешиваться, спокойно наблюдая из-за угла.

\- Ты, Скайуокер, нос не слишком-то задирай.

Энакин свел брови, но на пухлом детском лице это выглядело мило, даже несмотря на не слишком удачно подстриженные, стоящие торчком волосы. В обеих руках у него было по контейнеру с соком, чересчур больших для него, так что выглядел он в этот момент по-деловому, как торговка с Нижних уровней.

\- Чего вам надо? 

\- Чего-чего, ведешь себя не по-пацански!

Энакин совершенно, судя по всему, не впечатлился угрожающими интонациями и сварливо ответил:

\- Я девочка.

Юнлинги сразу же потеряли весь боевой настрой, а Оби-Ван чуть не споткнулся о собственную ногу. 

Девочка? Серьезно? 

Ладно, это объясняло умиление канцлера, а также внезапные приступы синдрома курицы-наседки у Падме. А мастер Джинн? Он намеренно это скрыл, или Оби-Ван умудрился сам прослушать эту маленькую деталь? 

\- Что? Девочка? Правда, что ли? 

\- Правда. Мое имя и в списки кто-то неправильно занес, через иск-нерн, а не эск-нерн-эск.

Оби-Ван и занес, потому что думал, что Энакин – мальчик. Получается, его... ее можно было и не брить под ноль-семь, девочкам-падаванам разрешали просто плести косички. Видимо, Оби-Вану еще повезло, что Скайуокер своими волосами не дорожила. Попробовал бы кто Сири Тачи так же побрить... Представив вопли гнева старой подружки, Оби-Ван невольно поежился, и все-таки вышел из своего укрытия.

\- Падаван, тебе помочь? – любезно поинтересовался он, одаривая пронзительным взглядом присмиревших мальчиков.

Девочка с готовностью протянула ему один из контейнеров, и они пошли к своим комнатам, оставив юнлингов шептаться между собой.

\- Честно говоря, я тоже думал, что ты мальчик, - после долгой паузы неловко признался Оби-Ван.

\- Я догадывалась, - ответила Энакин. Может, лучше звать ее Энни? – Особенно после того, как вы сказали «Не ной, Энакин, будь мужиком». Вы не переживайте, мама меня на Татуине приучила под мальчика косить, вот вы и запутались. Мы жили рядом с кварталом красных фонарей, там можно и на педофила напороться.

Оби-Ван снова чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, с потаенным ужасом взрослого, чьи дети нашли задорное порно на антресолях, опустив взгляд на ученицу.

\- Т-ты знаешь, кто такие педофилы?

\- Я же говорю, мы жили рядом с кварталом красных фонарей. Там по вечерам и не такое увидишь, - спокойно ответила Энни.

***

На Татуине, как и на любой другой планете, кишащей криминальными элементами, не зная полдюжины языков, можно было легко попасть на большие деньги. Энакин «Энни» Скайуокер, как истинная дочь Мос Эспа, считала, что с человеком, с которым предстоит долго и упорно работать, или просто общаться, лучше разговаривать на его языке. И, выяснив, что симпатичный, песочно-рыжий молодой человек, которого назначили ей в наставники, - уроженец Стюджона, начала изучать культуру этого интересного мирка. Оби-Ван, конечно, попал к джедаям довольно рано и вполне мог считаться корусантцем, но Энни подумала, что учителю будет приятно, если что-то будет напоминать ему о доме. 

Поначалу общение у них с Оби-Ваном не заладилось, но после того, как он перестал считать ее пацаном и несколько смягчился, Энни прекратила на него ворчать. А когда она подучила его родной язык, начала здороваться с ним на солнечном и звать его «сенсей», Кеноби совсем оттаял, и из него уже можно было спокойно вить веревки. Конечно, Энни этим не злоупотребляла: наставник ей нравился.

Также Энни очень понравилась Падме – в смысле, королева Амидала. На фоне ее знакомых с Татуина, юная, красивая правительница Набу вообще выглядела божеством. К тому же, Падме оказалась очень милой и доброй: отдала ей свою пушистую пижамку, чтобы Энни не мерзла в космосе, заботилась, как настоящая старшая сестренка, и не путала с пацаном, в отличие от пилотов, или того же Кеноби. Падме даже помогла Энни завести свою страничку в голонете, чтобы общаться, когда Энни переедет в Храм джедаев, а сама Падме вернется на Набу, и следить за ее успехами.

Сразу же после Падме на ее страницу подписался канцлер Палпатин – милый дяденька, считала Энни. Вопрос «зачем бы главе республики подписываться на девочку-падавана» ей в голову не приходил: высокий интеллект не исключал наивность девятилетнего ребенка.

А уже после канцлера подписчики посыпались на Энни как цунами. 

***

 **chosen_1** _загрузила видео «поющий джедай, “Angels”»_.  
67.346.456 просмотров

 **obi1kenken:** Под это видео теперь будешь засыпать, падаван. Вот и делай после этого людям добро.  
 **chosen_1:** Но вы круто поете, сенсей! #галактикадолжназнать  
 **amidala___majesty:** Это было бы невероятно мило... но, например, у нас, на Набу, эту песню традиционно исполняют на поминках.  
 **obi1kenken:** Я ничего такого не имел в виду!  
 **siri_babe:** #галактикаужезнает кое-кто уже несколько лет подряд никому не отдает микрофон на вечеринках в караоке, и каждый раз клянется, что больше ни-ни  
 **chosen_1:** Хм, а видео есть?  
 **obi1kenken:** СИРИ НЕТ  
 **chosen_1:** О, у меня гениальная идея! Сейчас кого-то взломают, хехехехе  
 **@obi1kenken = > @paladine_rockstar**  
 **paladine_rockstar:** ПАДАВАН!!!  
 **siri_babe:** _< прикрепила архив видео> @chosen_1,_ наслаждайся. _@paladine_rockstar,_ твой новый ник отражает твою сущность, смирись.

***

 **chosen_1** _опубликовала голофото «столичные девчули»_

 **amidala___majesty:** Ты перевезла свою маму на Корусант? Поздравляю!  
 **chosen_1:** О, Падме, ты – человечище. Если бы ты не надоумила меня завести эту страничку! Мне предложили договор о рекламе, а я на такое права не имею, так что сенсей вывез маму с Татуина, и оформил на нее все контракты, правда, душечка? Будешь на Корусанте – заходи в гости на Республиканскую 500!  
 **amidala___majesty:** Это так мило!   
**paladine_rockstar:** Энни, я же просил!!!  
 **yoda:** _@paladine_rockstar,_ в самоволку ушел, значит, ты? Одобрения Совета не получив.  
 **chosen_1:** _@yoda,_ а вам понравился мамин тортик, магистр?  
 **yoda:** _@chosen_1,_ мама твоя сделала его, мм? _@paladine_rockstar,_ прощен ты.

***

 **chosen_1** _опубликовала 2 фото с @paladine_rockstar_  
 **chosen_1:** Опрос: сбрить/оставить? _73% сбрить|27% оставить_

 **chosen_1:** Вот видите, сенсей! Столько разумных ошибаться не может.  
 **paladine_rockstar:** Отстань от моей бороды.  
 **siri_babe:** Ты так на педофила похож. Она тебе лет двадцать добавляет.  
 **shmiskywalker:** Юноша просто считает, что он недостаточно солиден.

***

 **chosen_1:** Посмотрела «Темного прислужника». Яой каккоии!  
 **paladine_rockstar:** О, СИЛА, НЕТ  
 **paladine_rockstar:** ЭННИ, ЗАЧЕМ  
 **paladine_rockstar:** Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ, ЧТО ОН СКУЧНЫЙ!  
 **chosen_1:** Сенсей, я почувствовала, что вы врете.  
 **paladine_rockstar:** Я не могу поверить! Я же советовал тебе такие милые вещи, как «Лунная красавица-воин» и «Ведьмина коса», а ты!..  
 **chosen_1:** Ну, мир жесток.  
 **paladine_rockstar:** …пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не смотрела хентай.  
 **chosen_1:** Могу и сказать, если вам так хочется.  
 **paladine_rockstar:** Зачем?! Тебе же десять, зачем? Я бы понял, если бы сюжет был...  
 **chosen_1:** Ну почему, там есть сюжет.  
 **paladine_rockstar:** ДА?! КОГО, ГДЕ И КОГДА?!

***

 **chosen_1:** _загрузила видео «Звездный Заезд»_   
Я великолепна! 

**m_windu:** Пятнадцать нарядов на кухне вне очереди, Скайуокер.  
 **chosen_1:** Стоило того!  
 **paladine_rockstar:** _@m_windu,_ не слишком ли строго, магистр?   
**chosen_1:** Да ладно вам, сенсей, на Татуине бывало и хуже.   
**m_windu:** Рыцарь Кеноби, что у вас за неуставные отношения с малолетним падаваном? Что это за «сенсей»? Я подниму этот вопрос на следующем совете.  
 **paladine_rockstar:** _@m_windu,_ в смысле? «Сенсей» - это «учитель» и «наставник» на солнечном.  
 **chosen_1:** _@paladine_rockstar,_ вы сейчас только не волнуйтесь, но мне кажется, что магистр видел «Хентайного сенсея».  
 **paladine_rockstar:** _@m_windu,_ я ОЧЕНЬ надеюсь, что вы сейчас опровергнете это предположение.  
 **paladine_rockstar:** СЕРЬЕЗНО?   
**paladine_rockstar:** как приятно, как приятно узнать, что твою родную планету коллеги считают прибежищем порока и разврата.   
**paladine_rockstar:** Падаван, нам нанесли страшное оскорбление. С этого момента, при дорогих магистрах говорим только на солнечном.   
**chosen_1:** はい!

***

 **chosen_1:** _загрузила видео "ラブラブじゃない"_.  
かわいい！  
 **paladine_rockstar:** О, Сила, "Разлюбленный", что за херню ты смотришь... Ладно бы "Гравицапа любви"...  
 **chosen_1:** Сенсей, вы палитесь.   
**paladine_rockstar:** Лучше бы ты Мандо'а так учила, он хоть в жизни пригодится. _< аудиозапись>_ Переводи давай.  
 **chosen_1:** плохой, гад, скотина, мразь...  
 **paladine_rockstar:** Гадкий и непослушный. Короче, ты. О, как ты себя обласкала.

***

В последнее время Энни не покидало предчувствие херни. Хотя, казалось бы, все было более чем шикарно. 

Она частенько виделась с мамуленькой, которая спокойно обживала двухуровневую квартиру на нижних ярусах Республиканской 500 - гонорары за рекламу в блоге Энни и не думали уменьшаться. Мамуленька подружилась с соседом, модным и крайне манерным портным-чиссом с двенадцатого этажа, и тот подкидывал ей шмотки со своих показов - из всего многообразия, правда, мама отдавала предпочтение шикарным небесно-голубым спортивным костюмам (синяя ткань на Татуине была самой дорогой). Плюс, мамуленька получала уже третье высшее образование - вообще ей не сдавшееся, просто дама наконец дорвалась. В общем, круто.

Верховный канцлер неизменно хвалил Энни при встрече и подсовывал ей конфетки, словно любящий дедуля. Миленько. 

Энни переросла детский жирок, вытянулась, отрастила волосы, которые, оказывается, не надо было брить, и стала вполне себе нравиться. ДЫА.

Учителя до сих пор было крайне весело троллить, он тоже в долгу не оставался. Неплохо. Правда, когда Энни исполнилось четырнадцать, пересеклись они с герцогиней Мандалора - оказалось, что у сенсея с ней когда-то был роман, закончившийся ничем, и когда они вернулись после той миссии на Корусант, Оби-Ван запил. Нет, порочная практика "все пошли в караоке, мы тоже пошли, магистры бухали, падаваны растаскивали их с утра на закорках" не была чем-то новым, но не в таких же количествах! Сначала учитель печально пил куатские настойки, распевая арии из мюзикла о любви драматурга и проститутки, а потом уже только и делал, что искал повод, чтобы нажраться. 

\- Все, пора на уроки к юнлингам. Сири, как я выгляжу?

\- Как подростковая эротическая фантазия.

\- Твою налево, мне надо выпить. 

Или:

\- Энни, хватит нюхать топливо.

\- Я ДЕГРАДАНТ.

\- Я слишком трезв для этого дерьма. 

Или: 

\- Сенсей, гляньте, я тут порно нашла.

\- Дрочи как хочешь, не хочу этого знать!

\- Кажется, это про нас.

\- БЛЯДЬ, МНЕ НАДО ВЫПИТЬ!

Последний случай, кстати, хорошо так отпечатался у нее на сетчатке: недавно к мамуленьке подъехали продюсеры Голозона с идеей сериала по мотивам блога **@chosen_1** , и единственным условием, которое вырвалось у Энни, когда мамуленька с ней связалась, было отсутствие в теоретическом сериале порнухи, потому что сама Энни, может, и выплакала из глаз всю кровь, когда нашла целый джедайский раздел на Голопорне, а потом еще и тысячи порно-фанфиков со своим участием, но учитель практически ничего этого не видел, а Энни не желала ему инсульта в тридцать с хвостиком. 

Но ладно, с безудержным пьянством учитель в итоге завязал: "Я считал, что все мои проблемы от пьянства, бросил пить и понял, что все мои проблемы от того, что я мудак". Сенсей, да вы скрывали в себе философа. 

Окей, все было хорошо. А еще Падме наконец-то возвращалась на Корусант, и Энни предвкушала тусу.

...А, да, вот в чем дело. Дурное предчувствие. 

Падме кто-то пытался убить, и вот это уже было отстойно. 

***

\- Энни, как ты выросла! Я так рада, что ты больше не лалкаешь и не кекаешь... А почему челку срастила? - ослепительно улыбалась при встрече Падме.

\- Я выглядела на девять, - буркнула Энни.

\- Без обид, ты крупновата для девятилетки, - хмыкнул сенсей, устраиваясь на диване. 

Энни полезла в карман плаща за голопадом.

\- Сейчас я голо найду, вот увидите...

\- Ой, мы тебя еще в костюме дракончика помним, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

\- ...умрите, - прошептала Энни.

\- ...у меня остался скриншот, - сволочной сенсей улыбался все шире.

\- УМРИТЕ, - еще более драматичным шепотом сказала Энни, завязывая на память узелок, что давненько она его аккаунты не взламывала. 

Итак, план был прост. Сенсей поднимает свои подозрительные знакомства, частично унаследованные от Квай-Гона, частично оставшиеся со времен жесткого алкоголизма на почве несчастной любви, а Энни с Падме едут на Набу, безудержно, но очень тихо и анонимно тусить. 

Проще простого.

***

Энни очень нравился озерный край. Наконец-то ей воздалось за тот променад в пять утра, когда она тащила пьянющего в Джаббу Хатта сенсея до храма из бара, и при этом умудрилась встретить всех своих знакомых. И пацанов с гоночек, и подпольных букмекеров, и двух маминых однокурсниц, и задротов из клуба по Сарлакк++... Все, сенсей теперь будет работать, а она - купаться в фонтанах с подруженькой и предаваться гедонизму. 

Вдруг у нее снова защекотало в животе от предчувствия херни. 

Из гостиной курортного особнячка донесся кавер на ее с мамой любимую песню из фильма "Община бывших супружниц". Когда-то она даже постила в блоге видео их с мамуленькой и примкнувшей к ним подружки сенсея, Сири, не слишком впечатляющего, но не особо фальшивого исполнения этого хита. Теперь, она слышала, песня "Я - не твоя собственность" стала неофициальным гимном всех рабов галактики. 

Энни заглянула в гостиную. Падме сидела перед проектором с престранным выражением лица. 

\- Пад, что та...

Энни выловила краем глаза изображение и начала догадываться.

Шла явно сериальная заставка. В кадре танцевала полуразмытая фигура в пижамке в виде крайт-дракона. По бокам высвечивались исполнители и титры.

\- Анна-Кейлин Старкиллер? - в легком недоумении прочитала Энни строчку под изображением модной сериальной актрисы, Шантель-Шантель. - Я смотрю, они вообще не парились. 

\- Надеюсь, меня будет играть Айшвария, если я там появлюсь, - нервно захихикала Падме. 

\- Да ладно, не волнуйся, - проговорила Энни, опускаясь на диван. - Когда к маме пришли с контрактом, я сказала, чтобы порнухи там не было. 

\- Какой еще порнухи? - подскочила Падме.

\- А, так ты не видела, какие фанфики про нас пишут? - Энни подергала бровями.

Падме - не Оби-Ван, у Падме устойчивая психика, а Энни наконец-то не будет страдать одна. 

\- В основном пишут про меня с сенсеем, но про нас с тобой тоже есть! - Энни быстро нашла на голопаде то, что пометила "ну и пиздец", и скинула Падме. 

Сериал начинался в песочных декорациях, под драматичную музыку, и Энни уже смотрела его сквозь фейспалм, пока Падме изучала народное творчество.

\- Ну что я могу сказать, - вздохнула Падме, откидывая свой голопад подальше. - Скайуокер, да ты бревно. 

\- Я - малявка из храма, а ты - порочная и соблазнительная королева, ты должна меня совращать, - хихикала Энни, пока на экране игравшая ее девочка драматично вопила в лицо жирному родианцу: "я не буду больше твоей рабыней!" - Пиздец, и как назвали это мыло?

\- "Через Вселенную". Кстати, я не была бы так уверена насчет отсутствия порнухи, тут автор сценария - кореллианец. 

\- Бля!

***

Энни знала: когда новости о том, что они с Падме полетели спасать сенсея на Геонозис, просочатся в прессу, им не жить. 

Ей еще повезло, что у замеса с графом Дуку свидетелей не было: Энни точно знала, что он их с Оби-Ваном просто пожалел, раз не убил и не нанес жестких увечий, а все почему? Потому что кто-то седой и бородатый встречался с ее мамой. Шми на сытой столичной жизни вообще расцвела и стала выглядеть довольно интересно. Энни до сих пор помнила собственный непередаваемый ахуй, когда семь лет назад зашла к маме на чашечку кафа с пироженками и в дверях столкнулась с последним из утерянных магистров. 

\- Здрасьте, мастер Дуку.

\- Здравствуй, Энакин.

Мамуленька активно делала вид, что она тут не при делах, и что все нормально. 

Неловкая ситуация получилась. Последние пару лет Энни, повторяя за мамой, звала его просто "Янчик". Янчик "пожертвовал" ей крутой спидер, у Янчика была своя мафия в промзоне Корусанта ("Энни, если тебя обижают, ты только скажи". - "Да не, спасиб, я сама кого хочешь обижу!"), а еще он, оказывается, был ситхским сучарой и заказал Падме. 

Ладно. Это мамуленька с ним по курортам летает, а не Энни. Пиздец, конечно, но ладно.

Она предвидела тысячи фанфиков на тему кореллианской семьи. Она предвидела, что авторы сериала про ее жизнь обязательно снимут какую-нибудь херню. 

Порочные кореллианские тройнички. Ага. Смешно.

Когда на ежегодном медосмотре у нее впервые спросили, живет ли она половой жизнью, Энни в ответ спросила, есть ли в базах у уважаемого меддроида информация о том, что такое "ВарГэлэкси" и "Смертельное рубилово". Дроид в ответ понятливо кивнул: ясно, не живете. С тех пор, как бы, ничего не изменилось. 

Насчет тысяч фанфиков Энни оказалась права. А вот "Через Вселенную" не успел до этого дойти, зато сыпал другими свинскими подтекстами, насчет канцлера Палпатина. Энни, правда, все не могла понять, на что авторы намекают. 

На то, что канцлер - детолюб какой?

Или что он ее родственник?

Или что он ситх, например, и хочет сманить ее на Темную сторону?

Нет, был у этого сериала один несомненный плюс. На роли Энни, сенсея и Падме взяли весьма неплохо поющих актеров: у той же Шантель-Шантель было впечатляющее, колоритное контральто. Спасибо, ребята, польстили. 

***

 **chosen_1** _опубликовала изображения (3 шт.)_  
Магистры прислали мне падавана. Наверное, в надежде привить мне ответственность и серьезность. Очень опрометчиво с их стороны.   
**m_windu:** Тано непослушная и проблемная, вся в тебя. Меньше будете думать о нарушении Кодекса, Рыцарь Скайуокер.   
**chosen_1:** _@m_windu_ ?   
**m_windu:** _@chosen_1 @paladine_rockstar_ Я слежу за вами.  
 **paladine_rockstar:** _@chosen_1_ а я тебе говорил, что отчеты нормально писать надо.  
 **chosen_1:** _@paladine_rockstar_ вы о чем?  
 **paladine_rockstar:** _@chosen_1_ мы сидим в жопе галактики, и единственные реальные источники информации о наших похождениях для Совета - это отчеты. А в Храме подключен Голозон. Фиаско с хентаем помнишь?  
 **chosen_1:** _@m_windu_ ...вы смотрите "Через Вселенную"? А ЧО БЫЛО В ПОСЛЕДНЕМ ЭПИЗОДЕ, У НАС БЫЛ РЕЖИМ РАДИОМОЛЧАНИЯ, Я ВСЕ ПРОПУСТИЛА

 **chosen_1:** Приношу официальные извинения _@paladine_rockstar_  
先生、本当にごめんなさい！ Из-за меня вы поседели в тридцать лет. Я была трудным падаваном.   
Я ставила в нашем блоке голо с яойчиком и искала порнушку с вашего пада.   
Я вас подкалывала и постила в блоге ваши афоризмы и видяшки из караоке.  
Я не медитировала и плохо учила философию, зато прыгала со спидера и заставляла себя ловить.  
Мне очень жаль. Теперь я все поняла. Простите меня, пожалуйста.   
**uhhhhhhhsoka:** И почему у меня чувство, что это камень в мой огород?  
 **paladine_rockstar:** _@uhhhhhhhsoka_ МОЖЕТ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО ТАК И ЕСТЬ?!  
 **uhhhhhhhsoka:** _@paladine_rockstar_ но ведь все сработало, и никто не умер! дроиды не в счет  
 **paladine_rockstar:** _@uhhhhhhhsoka_ Я ЧУТЬ НЕ ПОСЕДЕЛ!  
 **chosen_1:** _@paladine_rockstar_ справедливости ради, вы начали седеть еще на мне. Хотите, я куплю вам хну? _@uhhhhhhhsoka_ А ТЫ! Еще одна такая срань, и хну покупать будешь ты. Мне.

***

Палпатин уже много лет регулярно чувствовал, как Избранная поддается Темной стороне и довольно потирал руки. План входил в решающую стадию, ему оставалось только избавиться от Дуку и чуть-чуть подтолкнуть!

Он не читал хроники киберспорта, так что не въехал в паттерн: ощущение фонящей от Скайуокер Тьмы таинственным образом всегда совпадало с турнирами по "Смертельному рубилову". 

А с недавнего времени - еще и с днями выхода новых серий "Через Вселенную". Но тут с ней были солидарны все Рыцари Ордена, у которых был подключен Голозон. 

***

\- Успокойтесь, сенсей, - мрачно уронила Энни, подъедая попкорн. - По крайней мере, здесь нет порнухи. 

\- Ага, конечно, - рыкнул Оби-Ван. - Рейтинг не тот, поэтому все "самое интересное" вырезали. 

После последнего эпизода, в котором "Анна-Кейлин" и "мастер Сакаи" ночевали голышом в одном спальном мешке, чтобы согреться, они не ждали от этого, ставшего, увы, весьма популярным мыла ничего хорошего. Энни долго подкалывала учителя насчет его предыдущих подвигов на поприще алкоголизма, когда его персонаж только появился: она была не в курсе, насколько хорошо сценарист знал солнечный на момент подбора имен, но фамилия экранного двойника Оби-Вана переводилась как "колодец бухла". Скотские подтексты на этом, увы не заканчивались. 

И, что самое обидное, у многих скандальных поворотов сюжета было какое-то обоснование! Если брать ту же срань с ночевкой голышом в одном мешке - был один похожий эпизод, когда на корабле Энни накрылся климат-контроль. Но если бы все было так, как в сериале показали, у нее бы весь пятьсот первый друг другу потом в глаза посмотреть не мог. Она даже застала ребят за обсуждением этой херни за завтраком, и ей пришлось в очередной раз закрывать уши Асоке - сама она в четырнадцать уже видела порнуху про себя любимую, но чтобы эти солдафоны портили ее невинного падавана?! Теперь, много лет спустя, она как никогда понимала сенсея, который когда-то приходил в ужас от любой, как ей тогда казалось, фигни.

_\- Слышь, Рекс, а вот между нашими это считалось бы за мастурбацию, или инцест?_

_\- РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ ПРИ НЕСОВЕРШЕННОЛЕТНИХ!_

Бедный, невинный падаван тоже подъедала попкорн и мерзко хихикала. 

\- Готова поспорить, что в следующей серии появится принцесса Парвате, и Анна снова будет пиздострадать...

\- Асока!!! - хором возмущенно прикрикнули Энни и Оби-Ван. 

\- ...на тему своей запретной любви к учителю и не менее запретной любви к наследной принцессе. И в конце они "поцелуются с затемнением". 

"Поцелуются с затемнением" в этом сериале было эквивалентом секса. 

\- Кто с кем? И мне все интересно, когда кореллианские корни сценариста дадут о себе знать, и он выдаст групповой поцелуй с затемнением, - протянула Энни.

Оби-Ван, тяжко вздохнув, помассировал переносицу. 

\- Ситх с ними, с беспорядочными половыми связями. Что за намеки с увеличением лица верховного сенатора в слоумо под тревожную музыку? Закрадываются подозрения, что либо он на самом деле прикормил сепаратистов и анонимно финансировал клоноделов, чтобы получить экстренные полномочия, либо у него на Анну хитрый план, и он на самом деле скрывающийся владыка ситх.

***

Во время позорного пленения на Флорруме (кое-кому постоянно приходилось себя одергивать, чтобы не называть отчима Янчиком на людях) Энни с сенсеем пропустили выход последней серии "Через Вселенную", что, вообще-то, случалось регулярно, с их-то многочисленными командировками и работой под прикрытием. 

Последовавший за этим патихард в соцсетях тоже прошел мимо них - Энни на Асоку, конечно, часто серчала, но пароль от блога ей выдала: по контрактам в **@chosen_1** должны были выходить тематические посты, реклама и репост трансляций "Через Вселенную", и плевать, что Энни вообще не до этого, с ее обязанностями полевого генерала. Падаван Тано отлично имитировала ее слог, да и работы у нее было не в пример меньше - почему бы нет?

Оби-Ван с Энни не были готовы к собранию совета, на который их дернули после завершения заварушки на Флорруме, совсем. 

Окей, они отчитались о предприимчивых пиратах и зловредном Дуку, а затем магистр Винду, все собрание неумолимо отчего-то закипавший, выпалил:

\- Так! Скайуокер! Признавайся!

\- А?

Энни пыталась припомнить какой-нибудь свой эпический косяк последнего времени, ничего не вспоминалось. 

\- Ты беременна? - веско, как заправский палач, спросил Винду.

\- Я?!

У Оби-Вана подломились ноги, и он упал на колени посреди зала как подкошенный, вцепившись в полу плаща Энни.

\- Когда? - со смиренным отчаянием спросил он, глядя на нее снизу вверх. Где-то за окном мягко сверкнула вспышка. - Кто? Кто обесчестил мою девочку?! - взвыл он и ударил кулаками мраморный пол.

\- Что?! - фальцетом вопрошала Энни, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. 

Асока, не выдержавшая драматизма ситуации, захохотала, обхватив себя руками, и упала по другую сторону от Энни.

\- Неловко это так, - прокомментировал Йода.

\- Гуру-джи, это из сериала, - хихикая, пояснила Асока с пола. 

\- 先生、落ち着いてください, - заботливо проворковала Энни, похлопав Оби-Вана по плечу, перед тем как сурово воззриться на гневного мастера Ваапада. - Магистр Винду! Сколько можно? Уже двенадцать лет как мы получаем от вас подозрения во всяком свинстве! Скажите честно: вы нас шипперите?

\- Мазафака, не отвечай вопросом на вопрос!

\- Я официально заявляю, что не сплю с магистром Кеноби. - Оби-Вана на этом моменте немного передернуло. - И с сенатором Амидалой, представьте себе, тоже не сплю. - Энни сощурилась, а затем мстительно перевела стрелки: - А вам бы хотелось, да, магистр?

\- Чего?!

\- Признавайтесь, сколько порнушных фанфиков вы про нас написали?

\- Я?!

***

Палпатин не смотрел "Через Вселенную" - а то у него других дел не было. Зато Избранная, Кеноби, сенатор Амидала и падаван Тано были у него забиты в быстром поиске, и вскоре после того, когда Энни поскандалила с магистром Винду, у него высветилась новая статья про генерала Скайуокер на страницах светской хроники.

"Скандал в Ордене джедаев?"

\- Так-так-так, любопытненько, - довольно захихикал канцлер, открывая статью, чтобы почитать под чашечку горячего кафа. 

Это было опрометчиво: кафом он тут же подавился. Статья была озаглавлена кадром, снятым через окно в зале Совета, на котором безмерно удивленная Энакин прижимала ладонь к груди; рядом с ней на коленях стоял Кеноби, чьего лица в этом ракурсе не было видно, а под изображением был ни сарлакка не объяснявший комментарий "генерал Кеноби делает предложение генералу Скайуокер".

Совместно с этим не таким уж бредом выглядели статейки двухмесячной давности: папарацци пару раз поймали Энакин, с утра блевавшую в кустиках. Предположили они понятно что, хотя логичнее было бы подумать, что пятьсот первый по доброте душевной накануне спаивал начальство своей бормотухой - и именно этой версии Палпатин придерживался до сегодняшнего утра.

Выглядело это все сомнительно, и Палпатин набрал Шми Скайуокер, которую последние пару лет думал замочить подраматичнее, у Избранной на глазах, но все обстоятельства не сходились. 

\- Здравствуй, дорогая! До меня дошли слухи, что вы там свадьбу планируете, это правда?

\- Нет... А откуда вы знаете про нас с Янчиком? Неужели Энни проговорилась? Как неудобно.

Что.

\- С каким это Янчиком? - с легкой зловещей ноткой протянул Палпатин. 

\- ...а о чем вы тогда? - после недолгой паузы уточнила Шми. 

\- Я про твою дочь, милая. 

\- Энни, замуж? - фыркнула Шми. - За кого, коллекцию вибраторов, о которой я, конечно, ничего не знаю?

\- Чудно. Тогда рассказывай, что за Янчик.

\- ...ой, знаете, я на пилатесе, здесь нельзя разговаривать, простите, до свидания!

***

 **От: Владыка**  
Ну здравствуй, _Янчик_ , как дела? Ты чего это удумал, сарлаккова отрыжка?

***

**Чатик**   
_Участники: Мамуленька, Янчик, Вы_

_Янчик:_ Шми, только не беспокойся, нам нужно срочно инсценировать твою безвременную кончину.   
_Мамуленька:_ Я уже догадалась. Прости, милый, глупо вышло. Пусть твои мальчики заберут меня с пилатеса.  
 _Вы:_ ???  
 _Мамуленька:_ Кстати, Энни, с чего это канцлер интересовался, не выходишь ли ты замуж?  
 _Вы:_ Да что ж такое, сначала Мазафакер интересуется, не залетела ли я, потом канцлер интересуется, не собираюсь ли я замуж - эти сериальщики и папарацци уже конкретно портят мне жизнь! Отпишитесь потом, как дело обстряпаете.

***

После официальной "кончины" Шми Энни, уже конкретно задолбавшись, переоформила мамино наследство и контракты на свою старую-добрую подружку, Падме, сказав ей только "ну сделай хоть ты с этими мыльщиками что-нибудь, блядь". Сенатор Амидала очень вежливо и страшно поговорила с продюсерами Голозона, сценариста заставили сократить дальнейший сюжет до трех эпизодов, а затем закрыть эту богадельню. 

За два эпизода рыдавший кровавыми слезами сценарист закрыл сюжетную линию про "они просто хотели погреться но все вышло из-под контроля". Мастер Сакаи, разрываясь между клятвой Ордену и своей честью, предложил Анне-Кейлин, если она того захочет, уйти из Ордена и пожениться. Анна-Кейлин уже подумывала согласиться, но попала в перестрелку, была тяжело ранена, и у нее случился выкидыш. Пока ее оперировали, мастера Сакаи отчитывали магистры за "привязанности" и "нарушение Кодекса". На что мастер Сакаи ответил прекрасным, страстным монологом, что готов понести наказание за то, что натворил, но если они хотят, чтобы он не переживал об Анне-Кейлин, когда она находится на грани жизни и смерти, то прославленный Орден не стоит того, чтобы хранить ему верность. Отойдя от наркоза, Анна-Кейлин нежно отшила бывшего Учителя во имя долга перед Республикой, после чего мастер Сакаи, черпая силу в своих душевных терзаниях, уделал главу Сепаратистов на дуэли. 

На премьеру финального эпизода Энни и Падме пригласили кучу народа в большой спорт-бар класса люкс, включая магистров Ордена, канцлера и нескольких сенаторов, да и вообще всех, кто хоть как-то мелькал в сюжете и мог присутствовать. Туса получилась внушительная. 

Канцлер возжелал сидеть с главными героями вечера, так что столик в ВИП-ложе оккупировала компания, достойная анекдота: канцлер, сенатор и два джедая заходят в бар...

\- Как вам последние серии, канцлер? - вежливо поинтересовался Оби-Ван, предчувствуя, что в этот вечер напьется, как никогда.

\- Я пришел, потому что наши прекрасные девочки меня пригласили, - мягко улыбнулся Палпатин. - А сериал я не видел, у меня нет времени на Голозон. 

Энни с Падме переглянулись и вместе выдохнули тихое "ой", а Оби-Ван, присвистнув, пальцем подозвал своего гранд-падавана, которая о чем-то, громко хохоча, общалась со своей подружкой, Баррис, и попросил притащить ксиллской водки. 

\- Мне ждать чего-то плохого? - иронично хмыкнул Палпатин, склонив голову. 

\- Все может быть, - вздохнула Энни и откинулась в кресле, когда на многочисленных экранах пошла заставка. 

Что ж, Энни оказалась права. 

_Был убит последний генерал армии дроидов, и Анна-Кейлин отправилась к верховному сенатору, чтобы сообщить радостную новость: война окончена!_

_Верховный сенатор ответил фирменным палпатиновским "чу-у-удненько", когда Анна-Кейлин увидела у него на проекторе схемы сепаратистских дроидов, проект супероружия и смету, подписанную губернатором Камино._

_\- Сенатор... Что это такое?_

_Верховный сенатор жутко улыбнулся, и его глаза окрасились алым._

_\- А ты как думаешь, девочка моя?_

_Анна-Кейлин зажгла меч._

_\- Так это вы. Вы все устроили._

_\- Республика изжила себя, моя милая. А джедаи... Им пора умереть. Скажи им об этом. Пусть они приходят. Пусть попробуют отнять у меня власть - не получится! Уже слишком поздно._

_Шантель-Шантель, игравшая Анну-Кейлин, очень натурально сморгнула слезы._

_\- Как вы могли? Вы были мне как отец!_

_Верховный сенатор очень по-палпатиновски улыбнулся, продолжая сверкать алыми глазами, и ответил:_

_\- Анна, милая, я и есть твой отец._

На этой реплике половина спорт-бара, включая Энни, начала визжать, у Палпатина в ладони лопнул бокал с вином. Он смахнул со своей мантии осколки и поинтересовался, слегка дёргая щекой: 

\- Это показывают только на Голозоне? Сколько систем видит ретрансляции? 

\- Успокойтесь, канцлер, это всего лишь... - начал Оби-Ван, а затем оборвал реплику и нахмурился. - А что это у вас выглядывает из рукава?

Палпатин оглядел помещение, наткнулся на подозрительные взгляды не только магистра Винду, но и Йоды...

\- Вот... жаль, - сказал канцлер, и ложу осветило сияние красного клинка.

Только натренированная на войне реакция неразлучной парочки Скайуокер-Кеноби и предотвратила кровавую баню в спорт-баре "Молочко+". 

\- Да ну нахрен! - вопила фальцетом Энни. - Скажите, что вы хотя бы не мой папа!

Трансляцию никто не прерывал, и верховный сенатор вкрадчиво говорил из колонок: 

_\- Я превращу загнивающую Республику в великую Галактическую Империю, а ты станешь наследницей престола..._

К счастью, в злосчастном спорт-баре собралось достаточно много джедаев, чтобы произвести арест владыки ситхов без жертв, а еще у Палпатина до сих пор было нечем шантажировать Энни.

***

Когда канцлера увели в наручниках, Энни вернулась в ложу и спросила у Падме с Асокой: 

\- И что я пропустила?

Падме, таскавшая у Асоки попкорн, ответила: 

\- Анна сдала своего отца ради правосудия. Прямо как ты сейчас.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что это не так! Мама бы мне сказала!

Шантель-Шантель вышла из нарисованного здания Сената. Кадр сместился на толпы празднующих окончание войны жителей Корусанта. Камера крупным планом показала лицо актрисы, очень достоверно изображавшее муки совести. Зазвучал голос актера, игравшего экранного двойника Оби-Вана; это была одна из тех песен, что сенсей по молодости пел в караоке на фоне своей несчастной любви к герцогине Мандалора. На самом деле это был известный неофициальный гимн пацифистов, так что компашка сенаторов, успевших изрядно употребить при просмотре (употребить настолько, что скандальное задержание канцлера их не тронуло) начала нестройно подпевать.

Толпа вынесла печальную Анну-Кейлин на Республиканскую, где ее нашли сначала мастер Сакаи, а потом и принцесса Парвате, тоже присоединившаяся к исполнению; в конце концов все трое взобрались на один из памятников, и Анна-Кейлин вписала свое контральто в последний припев:

"Все, что тебе нужно - это любовь".

\- Знаешь, - протянула Энни. - Если бы не помешательство сценариста на мыле и сексе, это было бы вполне правдиво.

\- Тот редкий случай, когда сбываются теории заговора. 

\- Магистр Винду так расстроится, что вы на самом деле не встречались никогда, - прокомментировала Асока.

\- Не, ну мы могли бы... - начала было Энни, но тут почувствовала знакомое, жесткое пожатие на плече и замолкла.

\- Иди-ка ты на хер, Энни, - нежно сказал ей сенсей. 

\- Я же пошутила. 

Оби-Ван присел с ними и налил себе ксиллской водки. Они арестовали главного виновника затяжного военного конфликта, но только это был не "Через Вселенную": они убрали лишь серого кардинала, но не генералов. 

\- Если взломаем командные коды канцлера от армий дроидов, все быстро закончится, - задумчиво протянул Оби-Ван. 

\- Я все еще считаю, что нам нужно вернуться к дипломатии, раз выдалась такая возможность, - вставила Падме. - А ты, Энни, что думаешь?

\- Я воздержусь, - припечатала Энни. В случае мирного урегулирования конфликта с независимыми системами ей светило теплое местечко наследницы Серенно, и вот об этом она точно никому рассказывать не собиралась. - Пад, лапа моя, ты же напугаешь всех держателей контрактов еще раз, если понадобиться?

\- Без проблем.

Энни достала свой датапад, открыла настройки блога и занесла палец над пунктом "удалить аккаунт". 

\- О, нет, гуру-джи, это же шедевр! - заканючила Асока. 

\- Уверена? - мягко спросил Оби-Ван. - У тебя ведь в нем целая жизнь.

\- В этой жизни стало больше рекламы и пиздежа, чем правды, и чем дальше, тем все гаже. Пошло оно. Торжественно клянусь, что теперь я буду жить, а не постить. 

\- Аминь! - Падме с Оби-Ваном стукнулись своими стальными стопками с водкой, и Энни активировала удаление аккаунта. 

el fin!


End file.
